videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All Stars: Mega Ultra Brawl
Cartoon All Stars: Mega Ultra Brawl is a 2019 Crossover Fighting videogame, developed by Capcom. The game released on August 23rd 2019 All Fighters Launch Pack: * SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mr Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dee (Yakka Dee) * Dot Comet (Dot.) * Hal (Dot.) * Ruby Marshall (Dot.) * Nev Jumelle (Dot.) * Dev Jumelle (Dot.) * Steven (Steven Universe) * Mordecai (Regular Show) * Rigby (Regular Show) * SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Bhudeuce (Breadwinners) * Pingu (Pingu) * Finn (Adventure Time) * Jake (Adventure Time) * Ollie (The Ollie & Moon Show) * Moon (The Ollie & Moon Show) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * Grizz (We Bare Bears) * Abby Hatcher (Abby Hatcher) * Star Butterfly (Star VS The Forces Of Evil) * Hanazuki (Hanazuki Full Of Treasures) * Robin (Teen Titans Go) * Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Gumball (The Amazing World Of Gumball) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Mable Pines (Gravity Falls) * Taffy (Taffy) * Bentley (Taffy) * Mister Magoo (Mr Magoo) * Fizz (Mr Magoo) * Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) * Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) DLC: * Victor (Victor & Valentino) (Available September 2nd) * Ella & Oscar (Ella, Oscar & Hoo) (Available September 6th) * Boo The Ant (Antiks) (Available September 9th) * Dave Spud (The Rubbish World Of Dave Spud) (Available September 16th) * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo And Guess Who?) (Available October 7th) * Benson (Regular Show) (Available October 8th) * Ricky Zoom (Ricky Zoom) (Available October 11th) * Timmy The Lamb (It’s Timmy Time) (Available October 14th) * Bluey (Bluey) (Available October 18th) * Donald Duck (Disney’s Mickey Mouse) (Available October 18th) * Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) (Available October 21st) * Jim (Trollhunters) (Available October 22nd) * Rocky (Paw Patrol) (Available October 23rd) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) (Available October 24th) * Charlie (The Strange Chores) (Available November 11th) * Boy & Girl (Boy Girl Dog Cat Mouse Cheese) (Available November 25th) * Po (Kung Fu Panda: Paws Of Destiny) (Available December 9th) * Apollo (Apollo's Tall Tales) (Available December 16th) * K.O (OK K.O Let’s Be Heroes) (Available December 20th) * Ben (Ben 10) (Available December 20th) * Goofy (Disney’s Mickey Mouse) (Available December 20th) * DoodleBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Available December 20th) * Grim (Billy & Mandy) (Available December 24th) * Numbuh 1 (Codename Kids Next Door) (Available December 24th) * Norbert & Dagget (The Angry Beavers) (Available December 24th) * Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) (Available December 24th) * CatDog (CatDog) (Available December 24th) * Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir) (Available December 24th) * Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) (Available December 24th) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) (Available January 7th) * Alice and Unicorn (Go Away Unicorn!) (Available January 13th) * Mya (Mya Go) (Available January 20th) * Love Monster (Love Monster) (Available February 3rd) * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm (Yabba Dabba Dinosaurs) (Available February 10th) * Wander And Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) (Available February 17th) * TBA (TBA) (Available February) * Paddington (The Adventures Of Paddington) (Available March 9th) * TBA (TBA) (Available March) * Panda (We Bare Bears) (Available April 3rd) * Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) (Available April 3rd) * TBA (TBA) (Available April 13th) * TBA (TBA) (Available April) * TBA (TBA) (Available May 11th) * TBA (TBA) (Available May) * Woody Woodpecker (Walter Lantz) (Available May 25th) * TBA (TBA) (Available June 8th) * TBA (TBA) (Available June) * TBA (TBA) (Available July 13th) * TBA (TBA) (Available July 24th (Last DLC) Follow the rules: * please do not remove any of the characters that I chose in the Roster, it’s just my personal opinion, so please respect mine, so don’t do it, Okay? * Your Favourite Cartoon Character not Here, write Down In the comments which Character do you want to see next Category:Cartoon All-Star Smackdown Category:Cartoon all stars super toon smash Category:Capcom Category:Capcom Games Category:2019 Category:Crossover Fighting Games